


Keit-Ai

by becauseofyouyuzukun



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Inanimate Objects, Other, Unrequited Love (tm), seriously this is crack, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseofyouyuzukun/pseuds/becauseofyouyuzukun
Summary: All Cellphone-chan wanted was for Shoma to be happy.





	Keit-Ai

**Author's Note:**

> why does this exist you may ask?? i don't know either, honestly.  
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND DOES NOT IN ANY WAY REFLECT THE REAL LIFE SKATERS MENTIONED.

"Shoma-kun? Where are you? Shoma-kun??"   
When Cellphone-chan awakened all they could see was black. It was cold, unlike the confines of Shoma's pockets. They shifted around and felt out their surroundings.    
  


"Is this...paper?"   
  


Suddenly a thin beam of light filtered through the space, and Cellphone-chan could see that they were tucked into a yellow cardboard envelope.

They could faintly make out the lettering on a packing slip that was taped to their side:

 

**Aichi Prefecture, Nagoya** **  
** **Care of Shoma Uno**

 

"Wh-what is this? I’m being mailed?"   
  


Cellphone-chan had never been packaged in such a manner before. Their mind froze. Had something gone wrong while they were asleep?

 

Quickly, they ran a check of their basic functions. Power was fine. Volume too. No issue with the signal or the display. Apps also appeared to be running normally. 

So what was the problem, then? Shoma never went anywhere without Cellphone-chan, even on the most brutal days of training and competing. Together with Beats-kun they would always play music for him as he exercised, to keep him energized and focused on the task at hand. Cellphone-chan dutifully delivered important messages and news, rang alarms, set reminders, saved directions, even translated from time to time, without the slightest delay or bug. They took pride in being as faithful a companion as the two Skate siblings that supported his athletic career. 

 

While they sat in the darkness, Cellphone-chan couldn't help but worry about their owner. Had he eaten well? Slept? Fixed his hair properly for once? Recently, Shoma had sent many messages to his team regarding the upcoming national championships. Dozens of reminders and alarms had been saved in the past few weeks. Would Shoma be alright without Cellphone-chan to distract him from the stress?

 

As much as Cellphone-chan worried, however, there was nothing they could do until they were powered on by a user. They would just have to wait. 

 

Hours passed sitting idly inside the stiff envelope, with no sign of it being opened anytime soon.

 

"This is so boring." 

 

For a few minutes, they occupied themselves with a routine system update. However, it quickly passed and soon enough they were idle once again.    
  


"I just want to play games with Shoma-kun...What did I do wrong...?"

 

\--

 

Some time later, after who knows how many hours, Cellphone-chan was back in Shoma's hands.

Now at full functioning power, they could find out for themselves what he was up to. Something caught their attention as he rapidly scrolled through comments about Japanese nationals. 

 

They spotted Shoma's smiling face in an interview video, alongside Dai-chan.    


_ ' _ _ I was so frustrated after my short program that I sent my cellphone back to Nagoya.' _

_ 'Ehh? Your phone? To Nagoya?’ _

_ 'Yes...Which I am now feeling slightly frustrated about...' _ __  
  


He and the others laughed as they continued their discussion, but Shoma's words stung more than Cellphone-chan had expected.   
  


Of course they’d wanted Shoma to do well in the free program! They wanted nothing more than to see him with a smile on his face after a hard-fought competition. Shoma fully deserved his win. But...

 

"....it's fine! I-if that's what he wants..."

 

Cellphone-chan sighed. Never had they expected their feelings to be reciprocated.

After all, they weren't close to Shoma like Glove-chan was. Or a source of strength, like the Veggie family. It was clear to everyone that his beloved Skate siblings were the most highly prized of them all; without them, Shoma wouldn’t be one of the top ranking men’s skaters in the world. 

 

And yet Cellphone-chan could not bring themselves to let go.

 

\--

 

'Ah, I haven't played games on here in a while'   
Shoma booted up his phone and scrolled through the various games he had saved. He'd made decent progress on this fantasy game, maybe he should return to it while he still had a bit of free time--   
  


Cellphone-chan quietly performed the proper functions and watched as Shoma's fingers tapped across the display.

 

A small grin broke out across his face as he defeated the virtual monsters.

 

"If I can't help you with skating...I can be content with this much."

 

"Please do your best from now on, Shoma-kun."


End file.
